Oceanic Waves
by RoseOfADifferentColor
Summary: A take on 100 simple moments as a Princess of Heart. Based off of Wishing-Fire's 100 prompts. Various pairings and plenty of fluff. Completed.
1. I: Introduction

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: What would happen if Ventus and toddler Kairi crossed paths in Radiant Garden... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>1. Introduction<p>

"Go on, Kairi… He won't bite."

The grey haired woman patted Kairi's head as the auburn haired child hid behind her grandmother's skirt, a cerulean eye peeking out at the blonde Keyblade wielder. Ventus smiled kindly, kneeling down to the little girl's eve level.

"Hello, Kairi. My name is Ven. It's very nice to meet you."

Kairi stepped a little farther out of the circumference of the matron's skirt. Clutched in the toddler's hand was a bright yellow daisy, which after a moment of quiet consideration, she handed Ventus the blossom, with a nervous smile.

He took it, twirling for a second then bowed to the little girl, straightening up. "Thank you, Kairi."

Kairi beamed, her shyness evaporating seconds after her introduction to the valiant wielder.


	2. II: Love

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Silliness, cupcakes and an impromptu confession... Minute amounts of SoraxKairi

* * *

><p>2. Love<p>

"Kairi... I might not have said this before but I love you."

Kairi's heart stopped for a moment, before looking up at her two best friends. Sora had two lemon-frosted cupcakes in his hands, Riku calmly eating a dark chocolate cookie at her kitchen counter. A slight blush tinted the Princess of Heart's alabaster cheeks as she pulled a tin of brown sugar-pecan cupcakes from the oven, slapping Sora's hand away from the bowl of caramel frosting.

"I wish you'd say that when I'm not helping out with your bake sale, Sora... Now are you two going to help me frost these or just eat them all?"


	3. III: Hate

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Meditation on Kairi's thoughts towards Axel. I sort of played off the Kingdom Hearts II manga scene between them for this...

* * *

><p>3. Hate<p>

Kairi was a Princess of Heart, a fact she was now well acquainted with, thanks to Sora and Riku. Negative feelings didn't come as frequently to her as they did others, even when they were justified. When Axel had abducted her from Twilight Town, and dragged her into the grand plans of the Organization, Kairi didn't feel scared; no twinge of hatred came for the impulsive Nobody. Her only thoughts on the matter were that Axel was only looking for a means to an end; he only wanted to see Roxas. And with desperate times, desperate measures always came; Kairi could understand that as well as anyone. When Sora relayed Axel's dying words to her, Kairi felt a mixture of sadness and understanding.

"All he wanted was a friend… If he had asked, I would have been his friend…"


	4. IV: Vacation

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: A little bit of studying and daydreaming.

* * *

><p>4. Vacation<p>

"To think, I had wanted to get away from all this… Compared to the last year and a half, school feels like a vacation."Riku commented, as he checked Kairi's chemistry answers against his own.

Kairi shook her head, still working on her English homework at the round dining room table of Sora's house.

"You think this is relaxing Riku? School's way more stressful than swinging a Keyblade at a bunch of Heartless. I didn't get graded on how well I destroyed a gang of Nobodies." Sora said, brushing away the gritty marks his eraser made on the surface of his Math homework.

"Just wait until summer vacation, Sora. Then you'll get a real break. Think of all the Sea-Salt ice cream we'll get…" Kairi said, rubbing her friend's shoulder, as he sank into a bliss-induced daydream.

"Well I think we should worry about passing our classes first, Kai. Now, how did you get this for question four?" Riku said, passing both sheets to Kairi.


	5. V: Growing Up

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I see Kairi as a very determined character, this is just a portrayal of that.

* * *

><p>5. Growing Up<p>

There's a moment when childhood ends, when each person must leave behind their childhood and start down the long road to adulthood. Sometimes it comes too soon, others stay in the throes of innocence too long. For Kairi, it was those moments in which she and Sora parted ways, Kairi receiving a promise that she'd kept close to her heart ever since. After that, she had left the play island, and the memories locked away in a special part of her heart. While she waited, forgetting Sora and remembering him in the tumult of one year, being tossed into the plans of the Organization, and reuniting with the friends she cared so much for, with each step she took, Kairi felt that she was becoming the adult she'd always hoped she'd be.


	6. VI: Trouble's Brewing

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's got a sixth sense about these kind of things... Pardon the pun...

* * *

><p>6. Trouble's Brewing<p>

The morning of Destiny Island's destruction, Kairi woke up with a stomachache. She wasn't her normal hungry self at breakfast, and when the three divided up to gather items for the raft, while Riku and Sora went off to find fresh water, or mushrooms, Kairi stayed back at the raft, busy working on her good luck charm, keeping her rising anxiety at bay. As the trio parted ways later that evening, Kairi felt the waves beneath the study wood of her boat getting choppy, adding to her nerves. That evening just as Kairi and her father were sitting down to eat; the mayor received a phone call.

"Yes, yes I see. The storm's just hit the Northlands? Well I'll get right on it." When the man hung up, his adoptive daughter gave him a worried look. "Honey, go up to your room. Trouble's brewing in the skies and seas tonight…"


	7. VII: First Encounter With An Animal

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. in this case, Carbuncle belongs to Final Fantasy, not me.

Author's Note: BUNNY! That is all...

* * *

><p>7. First Encounter with an animal.<p>

"Kairi! Kairi! Tidus just got a bunny! Wanna go over and see if he'll let us play with it?"

Sora's little spiky head appeared at the white picket fence that surrounded the garden outside Kairi's stately house. Riku was trailing his wooden sword against the fence, enjoying the sounds it made. Kairi pushed the gate open and the trio took the little path down to Tidus's house. The blonde boy was sitting in his front yard, petting a chubby brown bunny with long floppy ears and big brown eyes. Kairi was instantly taken with the bunny, which Tidus had named Carbuncle, petting its velvety fur and feeding it bunny treats as it hopped about the wild green grass.


	8. VIII: First Love

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Contains obvious ZackxAerith and SoraxKairi under a microscope. Takes place in Traverse Town during Kingdom Hearts I

* * *

><p>8. First Love<p>

"Aerith, did you ever have a first love?"

Kairi wasn't trying to be nosy; she was only trying to strike up a conversation with the flower girl. Aerith paused in the midst of drying a dish at the sink, but she set it down on the counter beside her.

"Yes, Kairi I did."

"Can you tell me, what was he like?"

Moving to the couch near the window, Aerith began describing him.

"He was very sweet, always moving, and he could always make me laugh. He had the brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen and he had such big ambitions. Constantly going on about being a hero."

Kairi noticed the way Aerith's eyes took on a nostalgic look, an indefinite smile lingered on the older girl's mouth. Someday, Kairi hoped to have a love like that.


	9. IX: First Crush

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: The flower _Lily-Of-The-Valley _symbolizes a first crush... Or else this wouldn't make sense.. SoraxKairi pairing below

* * *

><p>9. First Crush.<p>

One eventful day in spring, Kairi and her adoptive mother had gone to the farmer's market, along with Sora and his mother. The women had sent the teens off to find the blossoms they needed while they went to pick up the groceries for each respective family. As Kairi trailed through the yellow tulips, red and white rose bushes and the sprigs of lavender, Sora followed, picking up the discarded flowers he found on the ground and weaving them together. When the teens returned to their mothers, Sora had three trays of snapdragons in his arms and Kairi had a circlet of lily of the valleys placed delicately on her head.


	10. X: Tragedy

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Out of the ashes of tragedy comes a phoenix, feathers alight with experience...

* * *

><p>10. First tragedy.<p>

Tragedy had struck Kairi at an early age. She had arrived on the islands with no memories of her past. No parents, nothing remained in the little girl's head except her name. The rest of her childhood had been uneventful she had been helped along by her two best friends, up until the night Sora had received his Keyblade. With each new obstacle, Kairi had pushed through, either with the help of her friends or on her own two feet. Granted, she had been protected many times, but now that she had her own Keyblade, Kairi promised she would try to prevent any further tragedies.


	11. XI: Parents

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Argh, this prompt irritated me to no end! I'm sorry if it's not good, I'm so sorry...

* * *

><p>11. Parents<p>

"Hey, Kairi? Do you ever think you'd want to find your birth parents?"

Sora asked, in one of the curiosity filled days before the three had planned to set out on the raft. Kairi had quickly gotten used to the hail of questions, either asked by Sora or Riku. The girl swung her legs at her perch on the docks, contemplating. They might not even be alive after all this time, but Kairi tried to stay out of that realm of speculation.

"Hmm, I guess… Maybe just to meet them…"

Kairi had thought about meeting them once or twice. She had imagined a warm welcome, meeting an auburn haired mother and a cerulean-eyed father.


	12. XII: Afraid Of The Dark

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: There have been so many storms lately, I could see this happening. Either RikuxKairi friendship or pairing, your pick.

* * *

><p>12. Afraid of the Dark<p>

Even as a teenager Kairi had two big irrational fears, thunderstorms and the dark

"Aah!" A whimper came from the corner where Kairi had curled up, her eyes shut against the storm outside. When a jagged bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, cutting out the island's electricity, Kairi's room was plunged into darkness, making her flinch. After a few moments, someone opened the door; Kairi didn't feel like looking up in fear of seeing more lightning.

"Kairi? Come on, your dad's making a fire in the fireplace, until the power comes back."

Riku made his way to the corner effortlessly, seeing clearly in the dark and pulled Kairi up from the corner.

"Thanks Riku."

"Hm, no problem. Now let's go, before Sora eats all the marshmallows."


	13. XIII: Holding Hands

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Awww, I'm such a softie for this pairing. SoraxKairi fluff.

* * *

><p>13. Holding Hands<p>

The moment seemed so natural between the two of them. It was the end of the school day on a Thursday. Kairi had been talking to Selphie, about their plans for the upcoming weekend when Sora strolled up.

"Hey Selphie, Kairi."

The auburn haired teen smiled at Sora as Selphie stared for a second, and then continued talking to Kairi. Once the conversation ended and the girls parted ways, Sora and Kairi started down the hallways, towards the school's entrance.

"Well, well. Took you two long enough." Sora turned to see Riku smirking at the two of them.

"Holding hands isn't a crime, Riku…"


	14. XIV: Popcorn

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I love popcorn. Seriously, this prompt made me want some kettle corn. Moving on, just a movie night between girls. Takes place in that period of time when Kairi forgot Sora...

* * *

><p>14. Popcorn<p>

There was popcorn in two different varieties, Junior Mints, peanut butter cups, pretzels, soda and tropical fruit flavored jellybeans laid out on the coffee table of Selphie's screening room. Kairi admired her positioning of the various treats as Selphie slipped in the romantic comedy, dimming the lights as she settled into the soft suede couch. With the scent of the buttery popcorn, Kairi remembered movie nights with Riku and another boy, the horror and action adventure movies she had been forced to sit through and the popcorn tossing contests she had won. But who was the other boy? For the life of her, Kairi couldn't remember.


	15. XV: Cookies

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. M&M belongs to Mars Inc.

Author's Note: Mmmm, cookies! I wrote this as KairixRiku friendship, but you can see it as a pairing if you like...

* * *

><p>15. Cookies<p>

"You know, Riku, that moody, darkness filled warrior image you've built over the last year might not hold up against the side I'm seeing now."Kairi teased, as Riku tugged a tray of M&M studded cookies out of his mother's oven.

"I don't know how I'll ever recover." Riku deadpanned, inhaling a breath of the warm treats with a faint smile.

Kairi stood up from her chair, sliding on socked feet towards the cabinet where the glasses were kept, reaching for two tall glasses. Riku handed her the glass decanter of milk as he took an experimental bite of the cookie.

"So, are they any good?" Kairi questioned, as the silver haired teen nodded, reaching for a full glass of milk. "They're perfect."


	16. XVI: Memories

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Of course Naminé came to mind when I saw this prompt! A little bit of bonding between Kairi and her Nobody.

* * *

><p>16. Memories<p>

With Naminé having returned to her heart, Kairi could have an excellent conversation without opening her mouth. At first, Naminé was silent; the Nobody was worried to converse with Kairi, in fear that Kairi was mad at her for erasing the memories of Sora from her heart.

"It's okay Naminé, really. You did what you had to do. And I remembered him… Eventually."Kairi had assured her, and slowly Kairi had coaxed the blonde teen out of her shell.

Since then, Kairi's drawing ability had increased tenfold and Naminé had gained her own, somewhat shared set of memories. It seemed a decent trade to both girls.


	17. XVII: Tower

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. in this case, the Final Fantasy characters also belong to their respective creators and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Memories and some Final Fantasy cameos. Cookies for correct guesses! :-)

* * *

><p>17. Tower<p>

Upon her latest visit to Radiant Garden, Kairi had been taken on a tour of the Hollow Bastion Castle, led by the exuberant ninja Yuffie. Kairi could barely get in a word edge wise, but with each room she had entered, another memory came back to her. She still couldn't remember her parents, but she did remember playing Crazy Eights with a sorcery student named Rinoa in the magical studies wing, watching a man with a golden claw carve out figures in soap and clay for her in the basement offices, but most fondly she remembered listening to her grandmother read to her in the East Tower library.


	18. XVIII: Stripes

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Yeah, I saw these hair extensions in a drugstore and i had no other ideas for this prompt. Slight SoraxKairi.

* * *

><p>18. Stripes<p>

"Kai, why do you have stripes in your hair?"

"They're not stripes, Sora! They're feathers!"

"Okay, then why do you have purple feathers in your hair?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora, fingering one of the feathers Selphie had clipped into her hair for that night's festival.

"I don't know, Sora. I felt like I needed a little change and it's not permanent. Just go with the flow, okay?"

Sora shrugged, watching the feathers swish and sway with the breeze, mixed with the wine color of Kairi's hair. "I guess, a little change is okay," he relented, grinning at Kairi.


	19. XIX: Stars

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Leon being pensive and Kairi keeping him company. A bit of LeonxKairi friendship, or Leon just being Leon...

* * *

><p>19. Stars<p>

"Leon? Is everything okay?"

Kairi had been taking a walk in the First District when she came upon the stoic guardian of Traverse Town, who had been staring at the stars with a far away look in his eyes.

"I'm fine. What are you doing out here, Kairi? It's not safe."

Kairi gave a slight smile; Leon made her a little nervous, with his straightforward nature. "The house was getting a little too cramped and I needed a walk to clear my head. Thinking about Sora and Riku…"

Leon nodded, making a sound of comprehension and shifting a little on the step he was sitting on. Kairi sat down next to him, staring up at the stars.

"No matter what turmoil happens, the stars will always be there. Even if one goes out there's still a universe of stars to guide the way."

Kairi blinked at Leon, surprised both at the amount of words he had spoken to her and the level of comfort they brought.


	20. XX: Universe

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Wistfulness and the promise of adventure, Kairi listens to Sora's journeys. SoraxKairi

* * *

><p>20. Universe<p>

"So you're telling me, you could breathe underwater? Without a scuba tank?"

"Yeah, and I had fins! And a fishtail! Ohh, Kairi you should have been there, you would have loved it!"

Kairi enjoyed listening to the stories that Sora relayed from each of the different universes he visited. Lions, mermaids, computer based worlds, a black and white time portal and, her favorite, a storybook based world where there were no Heartless, only a forgetful bear and his whimsical friends.

"I promise, Kairi. One day you and me and Riku will visit all those worlds. Together… And no destruction this time." He added hastily, remembering what had happened last time.


	21. XXI: Princess

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Well, Kairi's got a keyblade now and since Aqua's got to be rescued eventually, I feel like Aqua'd take Kairi under her wing. AquaxKairi friendship

* * *

><p>21. Princess<p>

"Alright, Princess. Are you ready to try again?"

The newly rescued Keyblade Master Aqua had taken it upon herself to train Kairi as her apprentice and was engaging the auburn haired teen in a sparring session. Kairi, like her master had taken to magical combat like a fish to water, but her swordsmanship skills had much to be desired. Kairi caught her breath, her hands gripping the hilt of Destiny's Embrace.

"I'm ready, Aqua. But please, call me Kairi."

Aqua readied her own Keyblade, Master Keeper with a proud smile.

"Alright then, Kairi. I know you can do this. Be on your guard and have a little fun with your magic this time." Aqua instructed and with a look shared between each, they started another round of friendly fighting.


	22. XXII: Do Not Disturb

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Oh how I wish I had this type of work ethic... But Kairi does. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>22. Do Not Disturb<p>

The sign was written in big black letters and all capitals, hanging off Kairi's bedroom doorknob. The week before exams was always tense for Kairi, she would  
>sequester herself in her room, and she'd spread out on the floor of her big room, notebooks filled with her meticulous notes on each subject, highlighter of pink and yellow and green stinging her eyes after too long. She would do well, she was one of the best in her class, but the studying made her feel more prepared. One night, her mother came in to see her adoptive daughter sprawled out on the floor, dozing softly, surrounded by Math and History notebooks.<p> 


	23. XXIII: Rejection

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Quistis Trepe and the "Trepies" belongs to Final Fantasy VIII and their respective creators.

Author's Note: Quistis just seems like she'd run for elected office. And I couldn't resist adding the Trepies to the drabble. They're Quistis's fanclub in Final Fantasy VIII.

* * *

><p>23. Rejection<p>

"And the winner of the class president elections for the sophomore class is… Quistis Trepe!"

At the loudspeaker's announcement, Sora's eyes traveled directly to Kairi who had run against the new winner. The campaign had been civil, although the "Trepies," Quistis's personal eight and ninth grade fan club might have been an unfair advantage. Kairi's eyes portrayed her disappointment at the rejection of her fellow classmates, but after a pep talk from Selphie and a covert hug from Sora, Kairi did what she did best and took the loss in stride.

"It's no big deal, there's always next year. And now I'll have more time to hang out with you guys." She rationalized, nodding at the bespectacled blonde who was celebrating her new victory.


	24. XXIV: Fear

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I loved that moment in the first game when Kairi promised to protect Heartless-Sora. Her thoughts might have been something like this... SoraxKairi

* * *

><p>24. Fear<p>

Kairi should have been terrified. After all, these ink like creatures had practically eaten her home, they had already devoured the homes of so many others. At any second one could tear out her heart and toss it around like a ball. But she was sure the little one standing before her was Sora, she could tell from the way it stood so close to her, with an unidentifiable look in its little golden eyes. So while the anthropomorphic dog and the duck guarded her from the Heartless she shielded Sora, repaying him for keeping her heart safe all along. When Sora rematerialized, hugging her tightly, Kairi's fear at losing both of her best friends forever evaporated.


	25. XXV: Puzzle

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Well, it's on everyone's mind, how the Nobodies closest to Sora developed emotions without a heart. So theses are Kairi's thoughts.

* * *

><p>25. Puzzle<p>

To Kairi, Nobodies were a bit of a puzzle. They caused so much evil in the world, sending the Heartless after innocent worlds and harmless people, without the smallest twinge of sympathy. But then there was Naminé, and Roxas and even Axel, with motives and regret. Naminé had felt so guilty for erasing memories of Sora; Roxas had such a strong sense of curiosity and Axel had felt the sting of loss. So why, Kairi thought did Xemnas claim that Nobodies were shells, without emotions?


	26. XXVI: Hunger

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: It's _so_ hot! I feel like it'd be sweltering on Destiny Islands, and frozen yogurt seems like an appropriate treat. Sora's thieving, and a little bit of SoraxKairi.

* * *

><p>26. Hunger<p>

"I'm so hungry…"

Kairi thought, sitting back on the bark of the Paopu tree, sheltered by the wide leaves above her head. It was the middle of the hottest heat wave on record in Destiny Islands and everyone was simply trying to beat the heat. As if she had telepathy, Sora appeared with three plastic cups balanced in his hands, filled with frozen yogurt, one strawberry, one lemon and one orange.

"Hey Kai. Here you go, enjoy." Kairi beamed, taking the strawberry one, digging in greedily.

"Sora, how'd you know I was hungry?" Sora shrugged, sticking his spoon into the lemon yogurt. "Well I didn't. Tidus gave me the munny to buy these and since he owed me anyway…" A devilish smirk crossed his mouth and Kairi laughed, at Sora's impetuousness.


	27. XXVII: Fast Food

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Traveling food doesn't compare to fast food sometimes, especially when Donald's cooking. Could be qualified as SoraxRikuXKairi friendship.

* * *

><p>27. Fast Food<p>

Sora was practically drooling when Kairi and Riku brought over the trays stocked with burgers and fries, little cups filled with ketchup and barbeque sauce and three icy sodas in waxen cups. The food had only been set on the table for a minute when Sora began scarfing down the French fries, in a shower of salt and pepper as Kairi looked on in a mixture of amusement and admiration.

"Honestly, Sora, save some for us." Riku complained, trying to take a fry before Sora inhaled it.

"Sorry guys, but I haven't had food like this in over a year."

"Yeah, but Sora you got to try all those exotic foods from different worlds." Kairi commented, sipping her soda.

Sora looked up, reaching for his burger, having finished half of the fries.

"It didn't taste so good when Donald tried to make stir-fry from all the different foods together." A collective shudder came from the teens as they went back to their fast food.


	28. XXVIII: Horror

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Lolz, some pranking and I didn't have any other ideas. But Wakka seems like the type to do something like that...

* * *

><p>28. Horror<p>

"Oh… my goodness… What did you two do?"

Kairi placed her hands on her hips as Selphie and Wakka stood shoulder to shoulder, giggling into their hands respectively. Sora was trying to wash the sand and hair gel out of his hair. Kairi looked at them with horror, then looked at the annoyed Sora as he splashed saltwater onto his head.

"Sorry," giggles punctuated each word as Selphie tried to apologize to the Keyblade Wielder. He shot both pranksters a look, as Wakka dissolved into guffaws, pointing at one of Sora's lopsided spikes which had a strand of seaweed wrapped around it.

"Come on Sora, I'll help you." Kairi soothed, pulling him away before Kingdom Key made an appearance.


	29. XXIX: Jigsaw

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I can't write Cid, he's not a very prominent character. but I hope this turned out alright. CidxKairi friendship.

* * *

><p>29. Jigsaw<p>

Cid was muttering to himself, organizing his extensive collection of tools in the Gummi Garage one warm night in Traverse Town.

"Jigsaw, circular, band saw. &^$! What did those three do with the—"

The older man turned to see the little red haired girl leaning on the counter, craning her neck to see all the different tools.

"Whatcha want, girlie?" Kairi didn't answer for a moment, looking at the jigsaw with curiosity in her eyes.

"Sorry. Aerith wanted me to get you, she said that dinner was ready."

Cid nodded, but didn't move; only gestured towards the jigsaw."Ever used one of these before, girlie?"

Kairi nodded, using her elbows to give herself a boost."Uh-huh, once. I miss using them though. Had to stop after I bruised my foot... I dropped a hammer on it."

Cid gave her an appraising look then left his counter space. "After dinner, I'll give you a refresher, alright?" Maybe, Cid thought begrudgingly the extra girl wouldn't be so bad after all. She wasn't anywhere near as noisy as the ninja.


	30. XXX: Photograph

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Say cheese! Yeah this is cheesy, but it struck me that there's not a picture of the Destiny Islands trio together. SoraxRikuXKairi friendship

* * *

><p>30. Photograph<p>

After a lot of thought, Kairi realized that she didn't have a picture with her, Sora and Riku. Even Roxas had a group picture with his friends and they didn't actually know Sora's other half. So one sunny evening she corralled the two boys onto the play island, made sure they looked presentable and set the timer.

"What's with all the fuss over a picture? We'll be friends for a long time."

Kairi smiled as the camera beeped, the flash signaling the picture being taken.

"Because, no matter what else happens I want us to always remember the good times. When we're older we'll want something other than a weapon to remember these years."

The picture turned out perfectly, Sora and Riku with Kairi in the middle.


	31. XXXI: Forgotten

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi must have felt terrible at realizing that Sora had vanished from her mind.

* * *

><p>31. Forgotten<p>

"So Kairi, you've got an appointment after school today, don't forget!" Kairi's mother called after her as the teen rushed out the door, clutching her bag in one hand and an apple in the other.

"I know Mom, I'll be there, don't worry." She replied, hurrying down the walk towards the high school.

Kairi prided herself on having an excellent memory; it was only once in a blue moon that she would forget something. But after her world had been restored and Kairi re-adjusted to normal life, things started to slip through the cracks. Simple things, like her uniform tie or her or her assignment notebook. However after a while, Kairi began to realize there was a hole in her memory a person was missing. No matter what she tried she couldn't remember them. To her horror, when she did remember, Kairi realized the person she had forgotten was the she cared about the most.


	32. XXXII: Wish

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Wishing upon a star... Jiminy Cricket would be proud of Kairi.

* * *

><p>32. Wish<p>

Kairi loved the superstitions that allowed her to make a wish. She knew so many, dandelions, birthday candles, eyelashes, anything that gave her the chance to wish. Her favorite had to have been sitting on the beach, any warm evening watching stars tumble through the navy blue sky. Each time she saw another one fall, she'd close her cerulean eyes and make a wish. She'd wish with all her heart, whether it was for a good grade or a great day tomorrow. She used to sit with two boys, Riku and the other boy she couldn't remember. So every night, after Kairi finished her homework she'd walk down to the shore and watch the stars, every star that loosened she'd wish and wish for Riku's safe return and to remember the boy she had forgotten.


	33. XXXIII:Come Back

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: A conversation between Kairi and Riku. I do enjoy writing Riku, he's an interesting character and I feel like Kairi mothers him a bit too...

* * *

><p>33. Come Back<p>

"So, Riku. Why didn't you ever come back to visit me? You weren't asleep like Sora."

Kairi's question came out of the blue, taking Riku aback a bit. Teal eyes didn't meet cerulean, Riku went back to what he was doing, cleaning his Way To Dawn with a cloth.

"I didn't want to get you involved. After what I did."

Kairi swatted his arm playfully rolling her eyes. "What is it with you and Sora? I could have helped you out. I don't need to be protected. And it wasn't nice, leaving me here to worry…"

The silver haired teen shook his head. "You seemed to have handled Axel well enough on your own." Kairi grinned, pride welling up in her at Riku's words. "Well it doesn't matter… You're back now, and for the record, I'm not letting you two leave without me again."


	34. XXXIV: Where Did They Go?

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Hide and seek seems like it would be more fun on the play island. Takes place before _Kingdom Hearts_ I, closer to the end of_ Birth By Sleep.___

* * *

><p>34. Where Did They Go?<p>

"Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!" Kairi removed her hands from over her eyes, giggling.

"Now… where did they go?" Wandering around the play island on one sunny Saturday, Kairi searched for her friends. She found Wakka on top of the palm tree closest to the wooden shack, Selphie was in the tree house, Tidus was in the water near the cove Riku was in the shack and Sora was drawing something mysterious in the Secret Place.

"I told you I'd find you." She insisted, sticking out her tongue at Riku who handed her the wagered candy with an annoyed look.


	35. XXXV: Adventure

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I truly hope that Kairi isn't just going to sit on the sidelines in _Kingdom Heart_'s next installment. She has a Keyblade now, so there's no real excuse to keep her out of the fighting any longer.

* * *

><p>35. Adventure<p>

"I'm going with you." Kairi said, as soon as she had finished reading the King's letter.

"But, Kairi, this is going to going to be dangerous. You've only had your Keyblade for a few days." Sora argued, causing an irritated reaction from Kairi.

"When you got Kingdom Key, no one stopped you from using it! I'll learn how to use it, I've got the two of you to help me."

Sora shook his head, brown spikes shaking.

"Sora, you can't do this by yourself, and I want to help you. The more the merrier, right? And you promised you'd take me on an adventure."

Sora sighed, giving a glance to Riku. "I don't think she's giving up, Sora," Riku assumed.

"Fine. But you can't come with us until we both think you're ready." Sora relented, making Kairi beam with excitement and anticipation, wrapping her arms around Sora's neck.


	36. XXXVI: Father Figure

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's father, like all the other parental figures in video games is absent. But as he's the mayor of the town, I felt like he's one of those dads that takes some work to interact with. What better way to get a parent to spend some time than with a meal?

* * *

><p>36. Father Figure<p>

Kairi's father, as a politician was a distant person, he was barely home, and when he was home, the man shut himself up in his office, taking calls and doing work. Kairi used to sit in his office when she was little and color or read books. But now that she was a teenager, the gap between father and daughter was growing wider and wider. So, one evening, Kairi took dinner, fast food from her father's favorite stand, up to the city hall letting her father's secretary know she was here, then slipped into the mayor's office.

"I understand, yes. I'll talk with the newspaper offices in the morning. Alright, have a pleasant evening." The mayor had his back turned and did not notice his adoptive daughter until she waved the cheeseburger under his nose. After that, the two spent a lovely hour eating and catching up on each others life events.


	37. XXXVII: Stranger

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: A written out portion of _Kingdom Hearts II_ when Axel confronts Kairi. And may I just say I love Pluto.

* * *

><p>37. Stranger<p>

The stranger had bright red hair, and even brighter green eyes; he had appeared out of thin air, offering Kairi a chance to see Sora. Kairi's internal danger alarm was ringing in her head; the man didn't seem at all trustworthy as he offered her a gallant hand. Kairi was no fool, someone just offering to take her to Sora seemed too much like something a kidnapper would say. A bark cut out Kairi's inner thoughts and a short-haired dog with golden fur leapt into range, sitting at Kairi's feet. As white creatures surrounded her and the vermillion haired man tried to convince her a low whistle echoed off the water. Another gaping portal opened and the dog bounded through it. Taking a chance on the empty portal seemed a better option to Kairi than the stranger.

"You're not acting very friendly!" She retorted, darting through the black hole.


	38. XXXVIII: Technology

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_ belongs to Nintendo, as well as Link and _The Legend Of Zelda._

Author's Note: Yes, I picked Super Smash Bros Brawl. And Link seems like someone Sora would pick and Kirby is my best character, but obviously not Kairi's.

* * *

><p>38. Technology<p>

"Ugh, Sora I don't understand this!" Kairi put down the game controller after having died a fifth time.

She had picked a pink puffball against Sora's character, a blonde elf-like swordsman.

"It's okay, Kairi… Not everyone's good at video games." Sora patted her on the shoulder, while his character waved his sword across the screen. "It just takes practice... Just like anything else."Kairi nodded, as the character selection screen returned.

Sora grinned, thinking back to the light cycles in Tron's world. Kairi would have had fun with those, the technology might have been difficult but nothing compared to the rush that occurred when the speed boost kicked in.


	39. XXXIX: Magic

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Like predecessor, like legacy! Following in the tradition of Aqua's skill with wizardry.

* * *

><p>39. Magic<p>

When Sora taught Kairi the basics of magic, Kairi took to it easily reaching second level magic in two days. She could create miniature tornadoes and blazing infernos with the slightest flick of her Keyblade and the right amount of focus. Sora was amazed when she began to create her own type of unique combinations, mixing Thunder and Blizzard magic, merging Reflega and Cure to create a healing barrier and her favorite, letting ribbons of light spiral out of her Keyblade towards a target. Once, while watching her create another small tornado Sora saw something odd. The pearl drop necklace that Kairi wore everyday seemed to glow a bit brighter when she was casting spells. Shrugging it off, Sora started to teach Kairi more about Drive forms, handing her his Valor Emblem.


	40. XL: Siblings

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: The trios in Kingdom Hearts all follow the same patterns (obviously) but as the originals Sora, Riku and Kairi seem to have formed their own niches.

* * *

><p>40. Siblings<p>

In the little microcosm of Destiny Islands, Sora Riku and Kairi considered each other to be siblings. Riku was the big brother, he was always the one to keep an eye on Sora's absentmindedness and protect Kairi when she needed it. Loyal, understanding and calm, Riku served as the major voice of reason. Sora was the hyper little brother. He was the one to come up with something for the three of them to do, whether it was play fighting, a race, or a sandcastle contest. Kairi held the title of eldest sister. She'd be there to separate, and in some cases encourage the boys' rivalry. With the best baking skills and a pep talk to put any athletic coach to shame, Kairi excelled at the nurturing side of their shared friendship.


	41. XLI: Girl Next Door

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: The girl next door can be so much more than just a pretty face.

* * *

><p>41. Girl Next Door<p>

Kairi was the epitome of the girl next door, kind, empathetic, smart and pretty. It was no wonder she was a beloved figure to the people around her. But what other girl next door could honestly say that they'd been to other worlds, fought shadowy monsters, made friends with an anthropomorphic dog and duck, and saved her two best friends from darkness and the forces of evil? Kairi's appearance and mannerisms may have classified her as the girl next door, but Destiny's Embrace alone put her in an entirely different class.


	42. XLII: Amusement Park

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Destiny Islands don't seem all that big of a world, so it doesn't really make sense that they'd have room for an amusement park. SoraxRikuxKairi friendship.

* * *

><p>42. Amusement Park<p>

The closest substitute Destiny Islands had to an amusement park was the summer festival, lasting a week on the mainland, with rides, games, stalls and of course all types of food. Sora, Riku and Kairi would always scrimp together their saved munny, and go to the festival on the first night, not as two Keyblade wielders and a Princess of Heart, but as three teenagers, buying treats and going on rides until the festival would close up for the night, finally walking back to each home. Sora always walked Kairi home last, handing her the toy that she'd inevitably buy at a stand, a sleepy smile on her face as she thanked Sora.


	43. XLIII: Fighting For What's Right

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Bickson belongs to _Final Fantasy X _and Eiko Carol belongs to _Final Fantasy IX _and their respective owners_._

Author's Note: Kairi standing up for what's right. Bickson is the jerk from the Luca Goers in _Final Fantasy X _and Eiko is the little summoner girl from Madain Sari in _Final Fantasy IX_.

* * *

><p>43. Fighting for what's right<p>

"Alright, that's enough. Leave her alone, Bickson!" Kairi stood in front of the new student, Eiko who had been quivering at her locker.

"Hah, why are you standing up for this shrimp, Kairi? She looks like a five year old."

Kairi's eyes were filled with a defiant look, staring down the obnoxious junior. "Because, she's done nothing wrong. You're just sore that Tidus and Wakka beat you in yesterday's Blitzball match. Don't take it out on her."

The Blitzer looked insulted, the two were set in a stalemate until he finally backed off. "Stupid girl, not worth it…" Bickson muttered, turning away.

Kairi turned to the younger girl with a polite smile. "Sorry about that. He can be a real jerk sometimes. If he ever bugs you again, let me know, alright?" As Kairi began to head towards her own locker, Eiko watched the older girl go, eyes wide with admiration.


	44. XLIV: Fire

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: This reminded me of the _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ episode, _The Beach_ (Which I do not own either). Relaxation and chilling out one summer night.

* * *

><p>44. Fire<p>

The fire crackled and popped, casting a glow across the beach and the converted log benches nestled around it. The sky was inky blue; a cosmos of stars glittered overhead. The scent of firewood, smoke and toasted marshmallows wafted off the flames, licking at the roasting sticks hovering over the bonfire. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Kairi, Riku and Sora were situated around the fire, talking animatedly and eating marshmallows. It was the first night in over a year that the six had been together, acting like real teens, and not victims of fate.


	45. XLV: Soup

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Getting sick just plain sucks, regardless of how much school gets missed.

* * *

><p>45. Soup<p>

"Achoo!" Kairi sneezed, blowing her nose in another purple tissue. The flu had cut Destiny Islands' sophomore class down to at least half the normal size. Kairi's throat had been so sore, even her mother's delicious tomato soup hadn't been ingested, sitting in a golden ceramic bowl, on her nightstand. Kairi couldn't stand being sick; she was always the first to catch anything and the last one to recover. If it weren't for her ironclad work ethic, her grades would be as bad as Wakka's with all the colds and cases of strep throat she came down with over the school year. Snuggling under her lavender blankets, Kairi decided a nap would help the headache drumming against her temples.


	46. XLVI: Summer

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Living in a summer temperature year round must be awesome. A little dip into Kairi's past.

* * *

><p>46. Summer<p>

Living on Destiny Islands was like living a never-ending summer, air conditioning constantly droned, ice cream stands were open year round and 'cold' was considered anything under seventy degrees. Kairi was used to the sultry temperatures, anytime it got too hot the ocean surrounding the play island practically called her name, cooling her off the second she touched the water. But she had faint, almost intangible memories of winter, snow frosting castle towers; ice glazed flower gardens and her grandmother putting on a warm wool coat and hat, taking her out in the snow.


	47. XLVII: Christmas

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Riku's proven wrong, and Sora's acting smug. Just a bit of silliness.

* * *

><p>47. Christmas<p>

" I don't know who you met, Sora but I'm telling you, Santa Claus doesn't exist!" Riku insisted, adjusting the white scarf that had appeared around his neck at the trio's arrival at Christmas Town.

Kairi, unused to the magical transformation was enjoying the clothing change. Following Sora to a brown cobblestone house, and stepping in after Riku, Kairi waited, a candy cane in hand, a gift from one of Santa's helpers. After a moment, a rotund man, dressed in red and white entered the room, followed by a smug looking Sora.

"Ah, hello, Riku and Kairi. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, although I feel like I know you from all the stories Sora has told me." Riku was speechless, but Kairi gave a polite smile to the elderly man.

"Told you so, Riku."


	48. XLVIII: Halloween

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Halloween, complete with candy and costumes, and of course, the inevitable sugar rush that follows.

* * *

><p>48. Halloween<p>

There were many things Kairi loved about Halloween. She loved getting dressed up, every year she'd go all out, wearing wigs and elaborate makeup and costumes. When she was little she and Selphie would be princesses and faeries, faces streaked with glitter and dressed in candy colored dresses, much to the delight of their mothers. But now that she was older, she'd dress up like a witch, before she reverted to a princess. But the best part had to be the pillowcase full of candy she'd return home with, after the 'hunt.' The sugar rushes that ensued were legendary, until Kairi's mother instituted the 'one piece per day rule.' While this limited the amount of candy ingested in one sitting, it did stretch Halloween's spoils until Christmas.


	49. XLIX: Strawberry

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Shopping trip between Selphie and Kairi, just some girl time.

* * *

><p>49. Strawberry<p>

"Here, Kairi try this one!" Selphie pushed a plastic daisy topped bottle of perfume at Kairi, letting her auburn haired friend sniff the bottle.

"Umm, I think that's something my mom would wear, not me, Selphie."Placing the glass bottle back on the shelf where she had found it, Selphie continued to traipse around the cosmetics store.

The two girls would take this excursion at least once a month, leaving with at least one new beauty product each. Today, Kairi was in the market for a new perfume, for her date of the romantic variety on Saturday. She spotted a cylindrical glass bottle with a rose on the front and sprayed its contents to settle in the air around her. Kairi sniffed delicately, catching the faint, honeyed scents of strawberry and vanilla, with a whiff of tuberose lingering in the air. As the perfume was in her price range, she headed to the cash register, munny and a bottle in hand.


	50. L: Candy

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Yum, candy. CidxKairi friendship, I feel like he'd take a shine to her. Also minute bits of friendship with the Restoration Committee.

* * *

><p>50. Candy<p>

"Hey, squirt, share some of the candy!" Yuffie said, trying to snatch some of the candy from the auburn haired teen.

Kairi moved it out of the dark clad ninja's proximity, instead, offering the bag to Leon, who withdrew a lemon drop with a slight nod as means of thanks.

"Yuffie, ask me nicely and I might share." Kairi said, teasing the ninja, before tossing her a piece of lime taffy. "Greatly appreciated, squirt. Where did you get all the sweets?"

Shaking her head, Kairi replied with a laugh. "Can't tell, it's a secret. Here, Aerith I saved you a grape hard candy."

Little did the rest of house know, Cid had supplied the red head with the fruity candy having developed a soft spot for the young lady.


	51. LI: Library

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Stella Nox Fleuret belongs to _Final Fantasy Versus XIII _and Serah Farron (sister to Lightning Farron) belongs to _Final Fantasy XIII _and _XIII-2_.

Author's Note: Riku getting distracted leads to bad things happening. I figured that as Riku's a year older than Sora and Kairi, that he'd have older classmates. Hence the cameos.

* * *

><p>51. Library<p>

Kairi was sitting at her favorite table in the school library when it happened. She had been engrossed in the newest installment of a noir style mystery series, avidly absorbing every word the author had so carefully penned. A shrill shriek echoed through the silent halls of the library and the acrid scent of smoke and burning rubber floated into olfactory focus. The large windows were opened and the fire alarm buzzing, the students were herded out of the school and onto the lawns until the crisis were resolved. Upon finding her two best friends, Kairi was informed on the goings-on.

"Riku and I were doing the flame test in chemistry, you know, the one where you turn the fire different colors, depending on the chemical used. So the new junior, Stella Fleuret smiled at him, and he dropped the container with the fire on the lab table."

Riku looked away in embarrassment as the junior, Serah Farron explained, much to the amusement of Kairi and Sora.


	52. LII: Fly

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Impulse would have been the word I would have used to describe Kairi, on occasion. I do remember something like this from another fanfiction, but unfortunately I don't remember who it was by. I am however giving credit where it's due. So nameless author, you inspired me to write this, and I thank you. ^^

* * *

><p>52. Fly<p>

It was an impulse, pure and simple. That electric shock between comprehension and reaction that hits the nerves within seconds struck Kairi like a lightning bolt. But the second she saw Sora, standing two floors below her, the leap was practically a move of desperation as she flew through the air, landing on the lower floor. As most impulses, the action was not well thought out, as several Shadows pounced on her, their smoky bodies deceptively heavy. An ivory flash of light and a strong hand pulled her upward, making sure she was steady. Riku handed her a Keyblade overlaid with blossoms, instructing her to use it well. With confidence, Kairi rushed at the Heartless, fearlessly slicing and parrying with gusto.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm coming." She thought, as she charged down the next set of stairs, Riku tailing behind her.


	53. LIII: Movie

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. However archetypes can be traced back to Carl Jung and Joseph Campbell. I don't own those either.

Author's Note: A hint of TidusxKairi, either friendship or glimmers of romance. As usual I leave that up to you.

* * *

><p>53. Movie<p>

"Annnd… Action!" Kairi pointed at Sora and Tidus, who began to fight, the brunette on the offensive side of the spar, Tidus losing ground.

"Come on, Tidus, take him down!" Selphie cheered from the sidelines. Tidus was wearing the costume Selphie had made him for the role of the villain; a role the blonde had surprisingly taken to with gusto, adding in impromptu malevolent laughter whenever he felt it was necessary. Tidus faked a dramatic cry, as Sora plunged the wooden into his shoulder blade, providing an excellent death scene.

"And on the first take too, nice work Tidus. We're most definitely going to get an 'A' in English with this video. I just make sure that we have all the archetypes in the movie at one point or another." Kairi said, stopping the video and dismounting from the tree where she had been filming.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Madame Director." Tidus replied, sweeping into a bow, a silly grin on his face.


	54. LIV: Afraid

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: The first day of school is always, always terrifying. It doesn't help when Kairi doesn't have any real friends yet. SoraxKairi friendship.

* * *

><p>54. Afraid<p>

"It's okay, just breathe. No need to be afraid."

Kairi warily glanced from side to side, the noisy classroom and new surroundings were overwhelming to the little girl, all the other children were chattering happily, playing with toys and running around, shouting and laughing. The red haired kindergartner scooted closer to her teacher, who not five minutes ago had to pry Kairi from her new mother's arms. The entire day, Kairi barely spoke, shifty and reserved. It was only during naptime, when the teacher discovered that Kairi wouldn't nod off without her stuffed bunny, Lopey that Kairi made a friend.

"Here," a little boy with cerulean colored eyes and spiky brown hair held out a stuffed brown bear, offering it to Kairi, shyly averting his eyes. As Kairi curled up on her blanket, Sora went back to his own snoozing, unconcerned at the fact that he no longer held his bear. After naptime, when the children were coloring, Kairi shared her box of crayons with Sora. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	55. LV: Death

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I had to do something like this, it needed to be written. Kairi's only human after all, and everyone needs to grieve. KairixLeon friendship and some more back story for Kairi.

* * *

><p>55. Death<p>

"Beloved Mother, Wife and Grandmother."

Kairi had come upon the graveyard in Radiant Garden the last time she had come to her old home. Feeling quite unprepared Kairi had pulled Yuffie away, deflecting the ninja's confused questions like a pro. Now she stood in front of her grandmother's grave rethinking the idea of coming alone. Kairi bent, dropping to her knees, the small bouquet of flowers she had requested from Aerith being slightly crushed in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember more about you, Grandma. But I miss you, and I know you're watching over me, wherever you are. And, I hope you're proud of me." Tears stumbled down her cheeks, she was belatedly mourning the only family she had known, the only she still remembered. Kairi laid the white flowers on the grass, her own sign of respect for her grandmother's passing.

"Kairi?" A voice she recognized appeared behind her. Brushing the dirt off her knees and standing, she saw Leon waiting for her at the cemetery's entrance, somber expression in place.

"Come on, Aerith's got something for you." The Gunblade wielder walked her back to Merlin's in silence, letting Kairi grieve in peace.


	56. LVI: Frozen

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: This could be a continuation to a previous drabble, XXI, _Princess. _Training between Kairi and Aqua, taking place on Destiny Islands and a little showing off of Aqua's skill. AquaxKairi friendship and apprenticeship.

* * *

><p>56. Frozen<p>

"Okay, Kairi, you've got Fire, Thunder and Cure magic down, not let's move onto polishing your skill with Blizzard." Aqua instructed, pausing momentarily to fix her protégé's grip on her Keyblade.

"Now, this might be difficult, as we're on a tropical island, but the key to focusing Blizzard Magic, is to clear your mind's eye and think of the feeling of snow."

Kairi closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. After a few tries, Kairi could not create the smallest ice crystal, although she had tried her best. Aqua decided that a demonstration would best help her protégé's struggle with the element. Lifting Master Keeper high, Aqua called forth her highest level of Ice magic, freezing the water in the air around her.

At Kairi's look of open-mouthed astonishment, Aqua blushed. "Ice is my elemental specialty. Don't worry you'll get it. Now try again, and this time, I'll try to figure out what's going wrong."


	57. LVII: Speechless

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Bad days suck, but Sora knows how to make it better. SoraxKairi and chocolate.

* * *

><p>57. Speechless<p>

Kairi was having a terrible day, a terrible day to end all days. A hole had appeared in the toes of her favorite pair of uniform socks, she had misplaced her pearl drop necklace in her bag after swimming in gym class, Tidus had spilled his chocolate milk all over her blouse and she had gotten a 'D-minus' on her latest art project, even after Naminé had helped her. So Kairi walked home in the rain after classes with her pale purple umbrella, thinking only of putting on music, closing her curtains and taking a long, long nap, hoping to sleep until dinner, when hopefully things would get better.

"Kaiiiiri! Hey, Kairi, wait up!" The oh so comforting voice of Sora called her name, and seconds later the Keyblade Wielder fell into step with her. "Here. Selphie told me you were having an awful day, so here ya go."

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Sora pushed a bunch of chocolate kisses into her hand and dashed off, leaving the Princess of Heart speechless and blushing.


	58. LVIII: Alone

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I'm trying my hardest to portray Kairi as a strong character, the way I see her. And I hope that's the way she's coming off to you guys. But she is human, and losing two best friends in one fell swoop is a hard blow to suffer.

* * *

><p>58. Alone<p>

It didn't strike the red headed teen that she was now truly alone until three days after Destiny Islands had been fully restored. Sora was gone, Riku was stuck in the Realm Of Darkness and her other friends had absolutely no memories of the lost year. At first, Kairi had to cry; she couldn't keep the raw emotions bottled up any longer. So she went to the Secret Place, the place shared only between the three of them. Kairi drifted around the cavern, tracing her fingers over the worn grooves in the stone walls, eyes taking in all the familiar doodles the three had made. She had already seen Sora's affectionate gesture, the drawing of the two of them.

"I'm not alone. But it feels like it…" Kairi thought, after two cathartic minutes of tears. "I've got to be strong. Strong for them."


	59. LIX: Door

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: The final battle's prelude, as well as a few words exchanged between King Mickey and Kairi.

* * *

><p>59. Door<p>

The door was huge, looming over the sextet; the air around the altar was thick with despair and ominous feelings The white door seemed like almost a taunt from the Superior challenging them to fight him to the last breath. Kairi had gone to the King's side, watching as Sora and Riku prepared both mentally and combatively for the final face off with Xemnas. At seeing the subtle look of worry on Kairi's face, the King decided to offer her some comforting words.

"If anyone can defeat Xemnas, it's us. Are you ready, Kairi?" Destiny's Embrace was instantly at Kairi's grasp, as she copied an expression, that Riku had jokingly dubbed Sora's 'Roxas face.'

"Yes, Your Majesty, I'm completely ready. It's time to stop all the fighting. We all need to go home. Don't you agree?" The mouse king beamed in response, happy that Sora and Riku had someone like Kairi to ground the two of them.


	60. LX: Study

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Penelo belongs to _Final Fantasy XII _and its creators.

Author's Note: Okay, here's a little Rose ranting, just five seconds and a sentence, promise. I hate being in the writing zone and getting texted, hate it. Studying and surprises for Kairi.

* * *

><p>60. Study<p>

Kairi was in the middle of working on the chemistry practice test her teacher had given her class when her phone buzzed on her desk. Glancing over, she saw a text message from Sora. Rolling her cerulean eyes, the teen went back to her chemistry, trying to figure out the problem. After four more phone messages from Sora, Riku, Selphie and her lab partner, Penelo, Kairi had decided to switch off her phone; the ringtone kept shattering her concentration. The next morning, when Selphie sauntered over to her at her locker, complaining of unanswered messages, Kairi had accidentally slammed her locker door a little too hard.

"Chemistry, huh? Kairi you're going to get an 'A' as usual, stop stressing out."

"Thanks, Selphie. So what was the message? I haven't turned on my phone since it was on last night."

Selphie giggled, lowering her voice. "Sora's birthday is this weekend. Can you say surprise party?"


	61. LXI: Battlefield

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Everyone carries their experiences differently, just Kairi's observations on Sora and Riku's coping methods.

* * *

><p>61. Battlefield<p>

Kairi knew for certain, that the time on the battlefields of the many worlds had changed her two best friends. Not in so many dramatic ways, with mental trauma and bouts of posttraumatic stress, although Kairi knew they were entitled. Sora would attempt to hastily change the subject, when asked by friends or classmates to detail the battles he had been through. He confided to Kairi that as much as he had liked meeting all those different people and learning to wield to Keyblade, the battling had taken a toll after a while. Riku didn't talk about his experiences at all, especially the year he had spent in darkness, still feeling the self inflicted sting of shame at his previous actions, although Sora and Kairi had forgiven him beyond a shadow of a doubt. But the two boys could always count on Kairi to help them remember what they were fighting for.


	62. LXII: Cold

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Meditation on Kairi's connection to her namesake.

* * *

><p>62. Cold<p>

It had been one of those sultry summer days, when the heat was so humid and sweltering, the ocean had practically screamed for swimmers. The teens had fled to the play island, making the day an impromptu beach trip, swimming, making sand castles, and generally enjoying the weather. Kairi, opting out of Selphie's tanning and snoozing plan, had raced with Sora and Riku, dashing along the beach and swimming in the ocean, in which she had won the swimming races by a mile, although she had nowhere the swimming experience Sora had while exploring Atlantica. The cold ocean water never seemed to bother Kairi; she could have spent the entire night in the water, if not for the broods of bioluminescent jellyfish that drifted near the shores at sunset. Perhaps it was that it was her namesake, or maybe it was her fondness of the sound and smell but Kairi was inexplicably soothed by the sound of the cold waves.


	63. LXIII: Puberty

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: This wasn't my favorite prompt, but I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

><p>63. Puberty<p>

"Cut it out, Sora!" Kairi insisted, pushing the Keyblade wielder with an open hand, as Sora tried to look away, trying not to laugh at Kairi's flushed face.

"Kairi, I don't see the big deal, you still look good. It's not even visible, so stop hiding your face."

Kairi still looked away, abashedly shaking her head. Out of all the little aspects, Kairi hated puberty for the sheer existence of blemishes on her face. Sora tried to coax her closer, pulling her to his arms, and giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Kairi it's barely noticeable, so don't worry about it, okay? I think you look beautiful."

There was one thing Kairi could credit Sora for, and that was always making her feel like the Princess she technically was supposed to be.


	64. LXIV: Look A Like

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's effect on Naminé's life must have been more profound than just a heart.

* * *

><p>64. Look a Like<p>

With the advent of Yen Sid's magic, Kairi could now give Naminé a full form, not just a transparent body, a benefit both girls enjoyed greatly. While Kairi couldn't necessarily see it, both Sora and Riku commented on how alike the girls looked.

"Kairi, you can't see it? Come on, the shape of your face, and your eyes, even the way you two walk is the same." Sora insisted, as Riku nodded his consent.

"He's right, Kairi, you two are more alike than you'd think."

Kairi, not in the mood to argue, turned her attention to her fair haired Nobody, who was half listening, half sketching, her subject was the Paopu tree, on which Riku was sitting. Although Kairi couldn't necessarily see the similarities between herself and Naminé she did notice the change in Naminé's behavior. She was happier, slowly emerging from her shell, more smiles accompanied cheerier moods. The friendship between the Nobody and her Somebody had almost completely erased the loneliness that Naminé had confessed to feeling in her captivity in Castle Oblivion. And for that, Kairi was thankful.


	65. LXV: Random

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Seriously, where does Yuffie keep all her stuff? Kairi's solution to the problem... KairixYuffie friendship

* * *

><p>65. Random<p>

"Good grief, Yuffie, how much stuff do you have in those pockets? How can you move so fast with all this weighing you down?" Aerith admonished, as Yuffie snickered, and Kairi watched in amusement.

Yuffie had torn her shorts and a rip broke the center of her kneepad, causing her to empty all her pockets. Within the depths of the hidden compartments, there were all sorts of random items the ninja carried. These items included three lollipops, a drawstring bag with seven hundred munny, a piece of white chalk, a handful of small shuriken and kunai, a crumpled up coupon, her membership card, two Hi-Potion bottles, a tantō knife and a small pink flower, slightly crushed. As Aerith mended the clothing, Kairi came up with a brilliant idea. The next morning, the petite ninja woke to find a small black backpack with a small note attached sitting outside her door.

"_Dear Yuffie, I thought this might be of some help, that way you'll be able to carry anything you please without tearing up your shorts again. From, Kairi._"

Weighing the bag in her hands, Yuffie grinned. "I oughta thank the little squirt…" She thought, as she took off towards Merlin's house.


	66. LXVI: Mentor

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Sora, Riku and Kairi are obviously going to help Ventus, Terra and Aqua. I mean, really... Another continuation of the other AquaxKairi friendship writings.

* * *

><p>66. Mentor<p>

Aqua was a good mentor to Kairi; she was an understanding teacher, always patient and kind. But Kairi could tell that Aqua felt lonely, she would catch the blue haired woman alone, sitting on the Paopu tree, fiddling with a blue charm, with a distant look in her eyes. Aqua would absently smile as she watched Sora, Riku and Kairi; something resembling a wistful longing filled her expression. Kairi had tried to confront her master about her behavior, but Aqua would attempt to change the subject, putting on a brave face. Kairi had mentioned this to Riku, who had his own observations about the Keyblade Master.

"She's trying to stay strong, but she misses Terra and Ventus. Seeing Destiny Islands again must bring back some memories of them."

Kairi's heart went out to Aqua, the master who had sacrificed so much for her friends.

"We'll help her, right, Riku?" A slight inclination of his head and the teen answered. "I think that was decided the second Sora brought her back here."


	67. LXVII: Skilled

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Aerith was a skilled mage in _Final Fantasy VII, _using a staff, like most White Mages. A little play off of that. Also another cameo, cookies for correct guesses!

* * *

><p>67. Skilled<p>

Aerith was an underrated asset to the Restoration Committee, Kairi decided one day as the two were taking a stroll. A pair of Soldier Heartless had appeared from thin air, blocking the way to Merlin's home, helmets rattling and clawed hands glinting with menace. Kairi had summoned Destiny's Embrace, but before the Princess Of Heart could take a single swing, two large bursts of Thunder magic electrocuted the enemies, the shock dissolving the Heartless into dust within milliseconds. Blinking, Kairi turned back in surprise, taking in the image of Aerith holding a collapsible staff horizontally, before setting in on its end and sighing.

"Wow, Aerith that was great!" Kairi commented, making Aerith blush faintly pink.

"Thank you Kairi," Aerith said graciously, collapsing the staff and placing it in a pocket of her dress.

"I didn't know you were skilled in magic…"

"Oh yes, a very dear friend taught it to me when I was younger, she was far more adept than me though…" Aerith trailed off, taking the lead again, thinking fondly of the girl in the blue duster sweater, a pair of white wings emblazoned on the back.


	68. LXVIII: Swordsman

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Leon's skill with a weapon makes an impact on Kairi. LeonxKairi friendship

* * *

><p>68. Swordsman<p>

Sora and Riku were incredibly skilled fighters, especially for their age, but when someone mentioned the word 'swordsman,' Kairi could think of only one person. She had watched Leon practice _kata_ with his Gunblade, Revolver many times, both in the water soaked catacombs of Traverse Town and in Merlin's home in Radiant Garden. The way Leon interacted with his weapon was like watching a dancer, he moved so powerfully, with such grace and precision. Each slash through the air, aimed at an invisible adversary was brought down with lethal force, no one move was more forceful than it needed to be. His face would always look as if it had been etched in stone as he moved through the motions; navy colored eyes glinted with concentration and determination. Leon gave off that same sense of solidarity with everything that he did, giving orders or simply conversing with Aerith. His presence gave Kairi comfort, as if he would always be there to help his friends.


	69. XLVIX: War

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: See, I could have made this a Keyblade War themed writing, but I thought this might be more fun... SoraxKairi friendship and silliness

* * *

><p>69. War<p>

Cerulean eyes met cobalt; the air was thick with tension as the competitors faced off against each other. Kairi grinned, a pale hand on the top of her deck, the waiting resembling something like a Western standoff.

"This one's the deciding card… I'm gonna win, Sora." Kairi teased, her grin growing broader. The two had been playing the card game for over an hour and by now they were evenly matched, their respective card piles both had roughly the same amount. The wars previous had been stalemates; four cards were laid out face down on either side.

"I don't think so Kairi, your luck's going to run out." Sora replied, as the two simultaneously flipped over their cards.

Sora's was a red card, with seven red hearts printed on the face. Kairi's however was that of a red queen. Sora's face fell in defeat as Kairi laughed in glee, taking all of the cards and shuffling them to the bottom of the deck.


	70. LXX: Light

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's unwavering optimism.

* * *

><p>70. Light<p>

Kairi believed in a great many things. She believed that she could have had no better luck than being sent to Destiny Islands. She believed that the color pink was her color, regardless of her auburn hair, that Math and Chemistry were not her best subjects and that cookies were the cure to any case of the blues. These were a few ideals that Kairi held onto steadfastly. Over the last two years other ideals had been shaken along with the rest of Kairi's life, but two more important beliefs emerged from the experiences. That Sora's light was strong enough to bind even the most hopeless people together and that with the help of one's friends, that anything was possible. So as the King's letter was folded back into the bottle, Kairi knew that the three would make it through this journey, as long as they were together in the end.


	71. LXXI: Animals

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's relationship with Mickey, Goofy and Donald, explored.

* * *

><p>71. Animals<p>

At first, Kairi didn't know what to think of Sora's animal friends, as she had met them under dangerous circumstances in Hollow Bastion. But all in all, they seemed to enjoy her company, just as much as they enjoyed Sora and Riku's, respectively. She hadn't officially met The King until the reunion in the World That Never Was, but he had given off a kind, friendly air, encouraging the three Keyblade Wielders. Goofy struck her as a sweetheart, silly and a bit clumsy, but the story Sora had told, about his sacrifice for his King proved that the Captain of the Royal Knights was a title Goofy truly deserved. Donald also came across with a sweet personality, if a little impulsive and a little bossy. All three, while having closer bonds with Sora and Riku easily made friends with Kairi. While she had not battled alongside them or walked the Road To Dawn together, Kairi regarded The King, Goofy and Donald with as much respect and affection as her friends do, and vice versa.


	72. LXXII: Shopping

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. The dress design belongs to me.

Author's Note: Kairi strikes Sora speechless. If I had any artistry skills (which I don't) I would draw this.

* * *

><p>72. Shopping<p>

"Kairi, are you almost done? It's been almost an hour!"

Sora had been sitting on the bench outside the dressing room for quite some time. He had occupied himself by fiddling with the blue Struggle crystal from the King, and talking briefly with Roxas inwardly, but his stomach had started distracting him at least fifteen minutes ago. Kairi, from inside the dressing room, rolled her eyes, stepping out of a red dress.

"Sora, this is the last dress, I promise. Then we'll grab some lunch. But I need your opinion on these, you know." After a moment or two of curtains rustling, Kairi drew back the curtain shielding her from peeping eyes, moving to examine her reflection in the three-way mirror.

"Well, Sora?" Kairi asked, and Sora looked up, speechless at the sight of Kairi in the dress.

A rosy pink bodice with thin ribbon straps led to a long, handkerchief skirt, ending at Kairi's ankles, seed beads glittered at hem and neckline with every movement. Kairi didn't need any further hints; Sora's open-mouthed silence was all she needed to make a decision on the dress.


	73. LXXIII: Sleep

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: A bit of a possibility to what could happen when Aqua reunites with Ventus. And of course, Kairi, Sora and Riku will be there. OH! by the way, **spoilers**! I apologize for forgetting to mention this in earlier writings...

* * *

><p>73. Sleep<p>

It had been a long journey through Castle Oblivion, but, as Sora pointed out, without Aqua it would have taken much longer. Once the party consisting of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aqua and the King had reached the thirteenth floor, Aqua had unlocked a door, leading to a long hallway.

"He's here, I can feel it." Sora assuaged the worried Keyblade Master, as she was the first down the hall, to the chamber door bearing a heart symbol with a sharp point, slightly resembling the Nobody's mark. Once Aqua had opened the door, all five stepped into the room. Pure white, with silver glowing chains pulsing across the floor, all focus was drawn to the singular item in the room. An ivory chair where a young boy sat, head of blonde spikes lolled against chest, sleeping peacefully. Aqua and the King had rushed to his side; Aqua patted his head in a soothing manner, while the King simply took in the sight of his old friend.

"I hope this works…" Kairi said, watching Aqua's relieved expression, Sora at her side nodded in agreement.

"One friend down, one to go." Riku put in, as Aqua called Sora over to the sleeping boy.


	74. LXXIV: Milk

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Rinoa Heartilly belongs to _Final Fantasy VIII _and its creators

Author's Note: An accident involving Kairi, Rinoa (acting as her babysitter,) and the ingredients for chocolate milk. SquallxRinoa, taking place before Radiant Garden's destruction.

* * *

><p>74. Milk<p>

A smashing of glass shook the dark haired girl from her phone call, she hurried into the kitchen to see the three year old Kairi, standing on a stool, wary of the shattered glass shards beneath her feet. A wave of milk soaked the tile floor and the container of chocolate syrup was overturned on the counter, the sticky substance staining the white granite.

"Ohh, Kairi what did you do?" Rinoa exclaimed, taking in the catastrophe around her. Kairi, with an upset expression on her little face, began to explain. "I'm sorry Miss Rinny, but I wanted to make some chocolate milk for us, an you were talking to somebody and, and…"

Rinoa saw the tears beginning to form in the little girl's eyes and on agile feet, avoided every shard of glass under her boots and scooped Kairi into her arms. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay. I'm just glad you didn't step on any of the glass. Now then, go get shoes on before coming back in here. I'll get the broom."

Rinoa set the toddler down well outside the perimeter of the glass before turning back to the mess.

"Squall owes me a date for the mess he's caused. But, there's no use crying over spilled milk." Rinoa thought as she began to tackle the mess.


	75. LXXV: Maniac

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. _Winnie The Pooh _ belongs to Disney and was created by the amazing A.A. Milne.

Author's Note: An encounter with a certain bouncing denizen of the 100 Acre Woods. By the way, so excited for the upcoming _Winnie The Pooh _movie.

* * *

><p>75. Maniac<p>

"Sora, would you slow down? I've never been here, and you running around like a maniac doesn't help." Kairi complained, as Sora bolted through the piles of leaves, leaving crunching sounds and trails of golden and red leaves in his wake.

"Sorry, Kairi, but I need to see where Pooh is. You can wander if you'd like, the world's not that big."

Kairi nodded as Sora wandered farther away, in search of his friend. The air was filled with swirling leaves, crisp breezes brushed through trees and the scent of sweet honey wafted through the air. Kairi tread over dirt paths, wandering aimlessly until she heard a loud "Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Then the world seemed to fall out from under her as an orange and black blur pounced on her, effectively knocking the wind from her lungs. When the Princess of Heart could see and breathe clearly again, a tiger like creature was sitting on her abdomen, looking at her curiously.

"The name's Tigger, T-I-double guh-er. And who are you?"

"Tigger!" Relieved, Kairi heard Sora's shout, and Tigger bounced off of her, bounding on his tail over to Sora, playfully.

"She a friend of yours, Sora?"

"Yeah, Tigger, this is Kairi." Sora responded and Tigger gave Kairi an appraising glance.

"So what are Kairis best at?"


	76. LXXVI: Kleptomaniac

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Yuffie's thieving of Materia in _Final Fantasy VII_ must have carried over to Kingdom Hearts. Another note, frozen Gushers are so delicious. Seriously, try it sometime.

* * *

><p>76. Kleptomaniac<p>

Kairi was focused on a sketch of her open pencil case when Sora attempted to sneak one of the frozen fruit snacks she had been casually eating.

"Sora… you know I can see you, right?" She said, breaking from her drawing only to swat Sora's hand away from the pack of treats.

Sora sent her a pleading look, complete with bright blue puppy eyes, until she relented, tossing him a raspberry gummy.

"You know, you might want to talk to Yuffie about your pickpocket skills… She's the undisputed master." Kairi suggested, making Sora laugh.

"Yeah, she'd steal my Keyblade if it wasn't welded to my hand." Shaking her head at the image, Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the image of Yuffie with a Keyblade in her hand, gloating joyfully.


	77. LXXVII: I Don't Know How

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi panics, Riku coaches, and Sora's stuck.

* * *

><p>77. I don't know how<p>

"Okay, so after you pull out that piece, slide the other one in, quick. Or else you'll have to start all over again. I think that's it…" Riku finished his explanation, crossing his arms to his chest.

As Sora had accidentally gotten himself stuck in one of Agrabah's infamous pitfalls, Riku thought it might be a good time for Kairi to acquaint herself with trap breaking. After a second or two, of silence, Riku looked at the apprehensive Kairi, holding the puzzle piece in her hands.

"Kairi?" The Princess Of Heart sent a panicked glance Riku's way, fingers absentmindedly tracing over the stone piece.

"I'm not sure I should be the one to do this… What if I crush Sora? I don't know how I'd forgive myself if—"

Riku stopped the babbling Kairi, taking the piece from her hand. "Alright, I'll do this one, but you're not leaving until you try one. Never know when trap breaking will come in handy."


	78. LXXVIII: Writing

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: It's already, (at least in this story,) been established that Kairi's a smarty pants. But everyone's got a weak subject.

* * *

><p>78. Writing<p>

Kairi was an excellent student, she was in the top three in her class, skilled at chemistry, math, art and languages, getting 'A's in all her classes and generally being, as petty students might call her, a 'teacher's pet.' However, the one class she seemed to struggle in was her English class. Her teachers would complain about her poor writing skills for her grade level and send notes home with her, writing in ominous red ink, 'D-' on the top of her papers. It had frustrated Kairi to no end, venting to Riku and Sora about the marks.

"Kairi, you're the best at everything else in school, relax. Writing's not your thing…" Sora was trying to be comforting, but Kairi still felt discouraged by the negative feedback she was receiving from her teachers. Still, she was determined not to give up.


	79. LXXIX: Mermaid

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I feel like everyone's asked this question about Ariel at one point of another...

* * *

><p>79. Mermaid<p>

"So there's me, Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella, Snow White and Belle. The seven Princesses of Heart…" Kairi asked, sitting in the Gummi ship, drumming her fingers against the passenger seat's armrest.

Sora, too distracted by oncoming enemy Gummi ships could only nod, blasting down another Nobody ship. They were on their way back from Atlantica, helping the Princess Ariel out with a local Heartless infestation, and although Sora wouldn't admit it aloud, Kairi had looked beautiful as a mermaid; her tail was that of a pale pink angelfish.

"Well, I was thinking… Ariel's a princess, right? I mean, King Triton's the ruler of the world, so why is she not a Princess of Heart?"

Sora thought a minute, and then cracked a broad smile.

"Maybe it's because Maleficent couldn't take her to Hollow Bastion without a fish tank…" Another quiet moment, and the Keyblade Wielder and Princess Of Heart dissolved into laughter.


	80. LXXX: Fireworks

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Should have posted this on Independence Day... C'est la vie. Kairi's innate connection to her oceanic namesake.

* * *

><p>80. Fireworks<p>

Another whistling firework rang out over the islands, exploding into a violet colored peony shape. The Destiny Island fireworks were always a spectacular show, a tradition since the local government's founding. For the longest time, Kairi had been terrified of the fireworks, but when she was floating on the water, the glittering pyrotechnics were far less frightening. If they got too loud, Kairi would slip off her float and swim in the shallow waters, muffling out the pops and bangs. But on the water, looking up at the colorful show, the fireworks seemed beautiful to her, like stars falling down around her.

"Kaiiiiri! Come on, if you're drifting in the dark, you might attract the moon jelly pods. The show's over, we're getting the marshmallows for the bonfire."

Kairi heard Selphie's perky voice and began paddling in, wanting to avoid another nasty jelly sting.


	81. LXXXI: Tonight

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: The eventual journey, and Sora and Kairi's thoughts.

* * *

><p>81. Tonight<p>

Tonight was the night, the first step in Kairi's first completely conscious journey as a Keyblade Wielder. Sora and Riku had trained her to their satisfaction, and Kairi felt ready, if a little apprehensive. The Gummi Ship was coming, piloted by Goofy and Donald ready to take the three to Disney Castle. The day had been busy, preparing for the unknowable conditions of battle and saying their goodbyes. The first journey where proper goodbyes could be exchanged, personal matters all waiting for the transport, Sora found Kairi looking out towards the horizon, holding her good luck charm protectively.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Kairi asked, noticing Sora's presence, smiling faintly.

"No matter what happens, Kai we'll stick together. With me, you, Riku, Goofy and Donald all fighting together, nothing's going to stop us." His words, so unwaveringly confident, gave Kairi hope.


	82. LXXXII: Me And You

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's pep talk for the remorseful Riku. Mild amounts of SoraxRikuxKairi friendship.

* * *

><p>82. Me and You<p>

"Wait, Riku, slow down! I don't see how rescuing me from that blue haired man works out if you leave me behind." Kairi called, a few paces behind the disguised Riku, who instantly stopped, face still turned away.

"Riku… We missed you… All that time, wondering and waiting for you. Sora's going to be so relieved you're back." Kairi said, trying again to meet her best friend's remorseful gaze.

"I don't deserve that. I almost killed Sora, remember?" Riku reminded, his altered voice low, and full of regret.

"But you defended us from the Heartless, held Ansem back to let us escape. No matter what you say Riku, me and you and Sora are stuck together. So stop trying to distance yourself from us… Okay?"

Although she couldn't see it, as Riku still had his back turned to her, Kairi could tell he was smiling.


	83. LXXXIII: A Secret Admirer

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Irvine Kinneas, _Final Fantasy VIII_'s resident sharpshooter and ladies man belongs to _Final Fantasy VIII _and its creators.

Author's Note: Kairi's not the one with the admirer... SelphiexIrvine pairing.

* * *

><p>83. A Secret Admirer<p>

Kairi had ambled up to Selphie's locker at the end of a particularly long school day, to see her best girlfriend holding a yellow rose in her hand, and blushing over a handwritten note.

"How many days has that been now, Sel? Six?" Selphie snapped out of her romantic daydreams, folding the note into the Moogle bag at her feet.

"Yeah, and I've got no idea whose been sending them to me…" Kairi shrugged, as Selphie shut her locker door.

"Well, the best way to figure out your secret admirer is to decide who's been paying you attention lately. Any guys giving you the once over?" Kairi asked, laughing at Selphie's flushed face. "That new guy, Irvine…" Kairi, who had spotted the new student with a penchant for cowboy hats leaning by the entrance to the school, pushed Selphie towards him.

"Go on then, ask him out."


	84. LXXXIV: Someone Has A Crush On You

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Traverse Town's got a handful of things, including lovesick puppies. KairixYuffie friendship

* * *

><p>84. Someone has a crush on you<p>

"Sooo, squirt I think someone's got a crush on you." Yuffie giggled, as the two continued their stroll through Traverse Town.

Kairi, who hadn't been paying attention, absentmindedly taking in the new sights of Traverse Town, looked at the ninja in confusion.

"Whaa? Yuffie, what are you talking about?"

"This guy's been following us since we started this down the street. And he's definitely not looking at me." Yuffie hooked her thumb at the cobblestone street behind them. Kairi turned back, and was pleasantly surprised. A small, black and white Dalmatian puppy was yapping at the lamppost, before bounding over to the red-haired girl, licking her ankles affectionately.

"Aww, sweet little guy. I'll take these kind of kisses any day." Kairi cooed, scooping the puppy into her arms and continuing down the street.


	85. LXXXV: Teenager

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: As level headed as Kairi might be, she's still just a teenager.

* * *

><p>85. Teenager<p>

While Kairi's status as Princess of Heart did account for her kind and compassionate nature, she was still a teenager. She had her anti-social moments, snapping occasionally at her parents when she was annoyed and she had her moments of moodiness. She didn't have much of an excuse to throw teenage temper tantrums however. At fifteen, Kairi had been through more that most teens her age, and others she knew, had more on their shoulders than she did. People had lost their homes, friends, families and hearts, left without hope or a reason to move on. So if things got hard and life tossed obstacles in her way, Kairi picked herself up, pulled herself together, and took strength from the people she knew and loved so dearly.


	86. LXXXVI: Moonlight

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Riku and Kairi as spectators during the battle between Sora and Saïx.

* * *

><p>86. Moonlight<p>

"Moon, shine down!" The Nobody, who Riku had identified as Saïx levitated above Sora, Goofy and Donald, before starting a whirlwind of attacks, blue pulses of shock-waves exploded from the frightening weapon Saïx wielded. Kairi and Riku could do nothing but watch, as the ferocious assailant followed Sora, pursuing him doggedly. As Sora deflected with his Keyblade, Saïx retaliated by inflicting a gash on his opponent's arm. Kairi gasped in horror, as Riku gave a sympathetic wince. Donald healed Sora's injury within seconds, before returning to the battle.

"He draws power from the moonlight, this won't be an easy battle." Riku mentioned, folding his arms to his chest. "I wish we could help. It's always hard, watching someone you love fight." Kairi said, eyes always watching the battle. Riku put a hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Soon we won't have to. We'll be home, remember?"


	87. LXXXVII: Lust

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Sweets and a little gossip between friends. KairixYuffie friendship, as well as implied SoraxKairi romance.

* * *

><p>87. Lust<p>

"Mmmmmmn, this is soo yummy! Oh, there's chocolate in the center of the cupcake!"

Yuffie's voice was filled with something akin to lust as she chewed the coconut and chocolate cupcake Kairi had brought from Destiny Islands in her latest visit.

"Squirt, how'd you make these, and please tell me you brought Aerith the recipe?"

Kairi giggled, breaking off a bit of cream cheese frosting from a red velvet cupcake.

"Seriously though, did Sora make these for you?" Yuffie asked, drawing out the syllables in the Keyblade Wielder's name, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Kairi flushed faint pink, before shaking her head. "Oh, no I wouldn't submit you guys to Sora's cooking. I made these."

"Man, I wish I had a boyfriend to make me delectables… Although that might be a good thing, ninjas get fat too, you know. We can't all be twigs like you, squirt." Kairi laughed again, something she always appreciated about Yuffie, her effervescent personality giving Kairi plenty of things to laugh about.


	88. LXXXVIII: Not Sure Why

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's being pensive and Sora's being reassuring. SoraxKairi

* * *

><p>88. Not Sure Why<p>

One day, Sora found Kairi late one night sitting on the beach, her toes partially submerged in the cool ocean water.

"Whatcha doing out here, Kairi?" Sora asked, sitting down unceremoniously in the sand beside her.

"Just… thinking. I'm not really sure, why the Keyblade chose me. I'm not strong or brave, my heart's not that strong…"

Kairi mentally summoned Destiny's Embrace, letting the blade settle comfortably into her hand. Sora gently placed an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the temple. "Kairi, don't think of it like that. You waited all that time for Riku and me; you stood up to Axel and Saïx, tried to take down Heartless with your bare hands and practically flew down a level, trying to get to me. I think the universe was correcting itself, in giving you a weapon."

Kairi smiled, leaning into Sora's arm, returning the kiss. "Thanks, Sora."


	89. LXXXIX: Devil

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. M&Ms belong the the Mars Corporation

Author's Note: Candy, so much candy! Halloween and the choices it brings...

* * *

><p>89. Devil<p>

"So, anybody got any lollipops?"

"Over here, I'll trade for your candy cigarettes."

"Aww, I wanted those."

The tradition of Halloween for the teens on Destiny Islands was to meet at Kairi's house at the end of the night and swap candies. Everyone would leave at the end of the five-minute trade off with his or her preferred choice, happy and buzzed on sugar. Kairi, still in her red dress, black boots and devil horns, pitched a packet of multicolored gummies at Sora, who had given her a box of malted milk balls. Riku, happy with his trades, was eating a handful of dark chocolate M&Ms, given to him by the already hyper Tidus.

"Alright, new rule! Tidus doesn't get anymore taffy, he keeps unwrapping it and leaving it everywhere, ya?"

Wakka complained, attempting to remove the sticky banana taffy from the fur of his werewolf mask. All in all for the teens, it had been a fruitful night.


	90. XC: Tea

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Aerith's birthday is February 7th, and Kairi's got her a present.

* * *

><p>90. Tea<p>

When Kairi thought of tea, only one person came to mind: Aerith. It was the brunette's favorite drink, and a perfect present for her birthday. Quickly approaching, Kairi decided to purchase a tea sampler, for the flower girl. Hopefully, Aerith would enjoy tasting different teas from different worlds, each smelling distinctively fragrant. When Kairi had visited Radiant Garden next, she had shyly handed the flower print wrapped package to the puzzled Aerith, watching as she pulled off the wrapping paper and read the small birthday card Kairi had illustrated. After a silent moment, Aerith stepped closer to the Princess Of Heart, wrapping her arms around her in a kind hug.

"I love it, Kairi. Thank you so much. It's such a thoughtful gift."

Kairi hugged back, happy that the kind woman had something to enjoy in the midst of the Restoration chaos.


	91. XCI: Garden

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's first day of training, a conversation between the sides of her heart and Sora's lazy tendencies.

* * *

><p>91. Garden<p>

Kairi lay in the soft rows of her mother's herb garden, inhaling the gentle scent of lavender and peppermint in the warm dawn air, looking up at the clouds stained by the rising sun. It was very early in the morning, and Kairi couldn't sleep, her mind was buzzing with the excitement, today Sora was going to teach her how to use her Keyblade.

"Mmgh, Kairi? You're up early, is everything okay?" The gentle voice of her Nobody echoed in Kairi's ear, sounding groggy.

The auburn haired Princess of Heart smiled, she responded quietly. "I'm sorry, Naminé, I didn't mean to wake you. I just can't wait; I'm finally going to learn how to use this. No more being left on the sidelines…"

In her heart, the spectral Nobody smiled broadly. "Well since I don't think Sora's going to be up until at least noon, maybe we should go back to bed?" With a gentle laugh, Kairi pulled herself up, making her way back to the house.

"I guess you're right. Sora, you lazy bum…"


	92. XCII: Flowers

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Thought I would connect the first piece, _Introduction_ to this one. Now what's Ventus doing, sleeping in a flower bed? Aside from startling Kairi that is... The beginnings of a beautiful VenxKairi friendship

* * *

><p>92. Flowers<p>

The sweet commingled scents of lilies, daisies and buttercups filled the little girl's nose, as she entered one of the various flower fields, covering Radiant Garden, her grandmother keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Have fun, sweetheart. But stay where I can see you, okay?"

Kairi bobbed her head dutifully, before dashing off to pick more flowers. The kind, blue haired woman who had saved her before had appreciated the flowers so much, Kairi had wanted to pick more. Plucking a stubborn lily from the soft grass, Kairi hadn't noticed where she was going, and tripped over something lying in the grass.

"Grandma! There's someone sleeping here!" The elderly woman hurried over, as fast as her bones would allow. The sight before her was a blonde teen wearing some kind of armor. Sitting upright, the teen rubbed his head, grinning sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."


	93. XCIII: Breathing

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Sora's determination and the depths of his feelings for Kairi and how his senses relate to her. Most definitely SoraxKairi.

* * *

><p>93. Breathing<p>

Kairi was breathing again, her heartbeat was normal, blue eyes open, no longer unfocused and catatonic. The feeling alone, made Sora feel giddy. At that very moment, it didn't register that Riku was possessed by an evil madman, a whole world was going to be overrun by Heartless and that the final battle was rapidly approaching. When Sora did finally free Riku, defeat Ansem and restore their home world, Kairi would be at his side. However, as plans tended to go for Sora, Riku and Kairi, those plans didn't always work out. When those plans fell through and Sora's journey continued Kairi waited. When the two finally did reunite, it was all the sweeter for the Keyblade Wielder to see her, in that odd castle between the worlds. To hear her breathe, feel her arms around his shoulders and to see her smile that was all Sora needed to keep moving forward.


	94. XCIV: Smile

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Kairi's playful nature didn't fall away completely between _Kingdom Hearts I_ and _II_. Who else to showcase that on, but the oh so stoic Riku? Bits of SoraxRikuxKairi friendship, and a glimmer of RikuxKairi, if you so choose to see it.

* * *

><p>94. Smile<p>

"I bet I can do it. Don't try to deny it, you know I'll do it." Kairi challenged, raising an eyebrow at her best friends.

Riku shook his head, trying to avoid his friend's playful cerulean glance.

"C'mon, Riku. You're really not going to smile? We're home, everyone is safe, and you're not responsible for putting anyone's life in danger anymore. You saved Sora and me! You are a hero, so smile once in a while, or I'll be forced to make you. Do you really want to risk that?" Kairi pulled a face, one silly enough to even rival Sora's mastery of the goofy face.

Riku not only smiled, but also broke out into laughter, something Kairi had not heard in quite some time. Kairi sent a glance Sora's way, beaming, as the brunette joined in the laughter.

"I told you I could do it." Standing on tiptoe, Kairi gave the silver haired teen a tiny peck on the cheek, before reminding him, "We're your friends, and that's a sound we'd both like to hear more often, okay?"


	95. XCV: Legs

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Thought I might throw in a bit of Roxas, although he didn't get all that much interaction with Kairi in _Kingdom Hearts II_. Although Kairi owes him, I guess...

* * *

><p>95. Legs<p>

Kairi crumpled, her legs colliding with the sand beneath her feet, as she sank into semi- consciousness.

"Hey, Kairi! Kairi, are you okay?" Kairi faintly heard Selphie call her, but she was more concerned with the other voice, the boy's voice. Once she had finished her brief conversation, the sensation of Selphie's touch stirred her back to wakefulness.

"Kairi…?" Selphie looked at Kairi with clear worry, but her friend only beamed. Kairi made a mad dash for the seashore, still beaming happily. "Thank you Roxas, thank you. And whatever you're going through, I'm sure you'll make it through. You can do it."

Kairi wasn't sure if the he could still hear her, but she sent the mental message anyway. For she owed him a great debt, he reminded her of his name, the boy she had tried so hard to remember. "Sora."

Kairi now knew what needed to be done.


	96. XCVI: Unicorn

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: In the _Kingdom Hearts _Universe, there's pegasi, satyrs, mermaids, dragons, aliens, beings of pure emotions and darkness but no unicorns? Kairi finds this hard to believe.

* * *

><p>96. Unicorn<p>

Kairi was skeptical, her eyes tapered at her two male friends.

"Let me get this straight. You two have traversed countless worlds, defeated hundreds upon thousands of Heartless and Dusks, taken down the whole Organization, and crossed to different realms, but neither of you have ever seen a unicorn?"

Shifty silence answered the teen's question; neither Sora nor Riku had even seen such a creature before. "Some creatures just don't exist. On any world that either of us have seen I guess. Sorry Kairi." Sora shrugged, going back to his Keyblade. Riku nodded as means of his agreement.

"I don't believe you guys. I guess I'll just have to find one myself, beat you two to it." Kairi said dismissively, leaping off the curved branch of the Paopu fruit and landing neatly, her lips quirked into an excited smile.


	97. XCVII: Wonderland

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Home is where the heart is, but the people make up the heart. Kairi's musings on the return to Radiant Garden.

* * *

><p>97. Wonderland<p>

Kairi was always curious about the world in which she had been born, if not to the extent Sora and Riku were. It was not her home, her heart and soul belonged to Destiny Islands, where she had lived and grown all her life. She thought of the people, what they might have been like and how they lived. Was it a wonderland, or something darker? But when she was finally able to go to other worlds, Kairi's desire to visit the world multiplied. Radiant Garden, the deconstructed city of light, destroyed by years of Heartless and the machinations of Maleficent and Xehanort. But when Kairi returned, memories flowed through her head. The scent of flowers, warm sunshine, fountains, and the people she had met. Kairi had a life here, and the people here, would help her regain the heritage she had lost.


	98. XCVIII: Who Are You?

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Poor Kairi must have been terrified, upon her arrival on Destiny Islands, all those years ago. Thank goodness Sora found her, or where would the series be?

* * *

><p>98. Who are you?<p>

Her head throbbed excruciatingly, eyes shut tightly to her surroundings. She was numbly aware of the cold water and the damp sand clumped in her hair and stuck to her little, five-year-old frame.

"Where am I?" Kairi thought, as she tried to clamber up, but her body was exhausted, too incapacitated to even move. Opening her eyes, Kairi saw that the sky was dark, faint, falling glimmers of light tumbled through the sky.

"Hello?" She called, her voice hoarse and indefinite. No response came, no soothing or worried replies to the little girl's call. Kairi slumped against her arm; tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay? Who are you?" A boy's voice sounded close to her, Kairi felt the touch on her shoulder, but she was too weak to reply, her voice and body losing the little strength she had left.

"Sora! Did you find something?" An older man called from a distance, Sora replied, cupping his hands to his mouth to enhance the sound. "There's someone here! I think she needs our help!"

The last words the half conscious child heard were from the boy, "Just hang on, we'll help you, I promise."


	99. XCIX: Doll

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Dolls, dolls, dolls. The hallmark of a little girl's birthday party.

* * *

><p>99. Doll<p>

"Happy birthday Kairi!"

The cheer came from the circle of friends sitting around the kitchen table of Kairi's home. Kairi smiled, a faint pink tinge glowing across her cheeks. Selphie passed her another present, this one wrapped in bright purple paper with a bright yellow ribbon tied in a bow.

"Open it, open it!"

"Who's it from?"

Kairi obliged her friends, tearing at the wrappings with gusto, as her mother plucked the card from the tissue paper wreckage.

"This one's from Sora, sweetie." The older woman said, patting Kairi on the head as the little girl gaped at the present.

"Oooh Sora I love it!" A dark haired doll with a golden dress and warm brown eyes sat in the box. Kairi smiled delightedly, tearing open the box and hugging the doll, the crinkling sound of the taffeta dress rustling against her arms. Sora grinned sheepishly, as the birthday girl moved onto the next present, the new doll sitting comfortably in her lap.


	100. C: End

This is part of Wishing-Fire's _100 Theme Challenge, _100 little drabbles about a specific Kingdom Hearts character. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Wow, the last one. Hopefully this captures Kairi in the same way I've been portraying her all this time...

* * *

><p>100. End<p>

Their lives as Keyblade wielders would never end, destiny had bigger plans for the three islanders. But as the years went on, Kairi was sure of one thing. Life was complicated, obstacles thrown in the way and unexpected occurrences would always show themselves. But if the Princess of Heart had the people she loved, who loved her in return, to show her the way, help her when she needed it and provide her with the strength she needed. As long as she had Sora, and Riku to rely on, wait for when they couldn't be there for her, to protect when they needed her protection and to love, as her best friends, everything would be okay. The worlds would be safe, no Heartless to destroy, no madmen or sorceresses to overwhelm the universes with darkness as long as Kairi had her friends.


	101. Afterword

This one is all mine! Mwhahahah!

* * *

><p>101. Afterword<p>

Well guys, _Oceanic Waves_ is now complete! I just wanted to add this, as a thank you, since I haven't done it for all the other chapters... And that's my fault, I'm sorry. I'd personally like to thank _**Filles De Reves, Bond Of Flame08, MonMonCandie, Jcthegirl, Xainagal, Starry Requiem, Jane St. Valentine, Melodious Bandit **_and _**Amatus**_ (and anyone else I might have forgotten, in which case I'm very sorry...) for the reviews, the favorites, the encouragement, the subscriptions, and the love. I'm blown away by all the kind words, and the support for this piece. I'm truly appreciative, and so humbled. Thank you all truly, so much. OH! Of course, also, _**Wishing-Fire**_ for creating such an awesome challenge.

In the future, I may start my own Kingdom Hearts challenge, but I'll let you know... Also, (and if you don't care to read this, click away) I am now taking requests, within the parameters stated in my profile... Please send me an idea, I'm always open to a new piece of writing, I welcome the challenge and or opportunity to take on a new piece. I am in the midst of my own fanfiction, Kingdom Hearts related but don't expect that here for a while, I've still got a while to go on that one. I might also be taking on challenges for Final Fantasy... If anyone stumbles across another challenge and it's not too much of a hassle, please send it my way. To repeat myself (I tend to do that a lot),

**_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!_**

Rose


End file.
